The present invention relates to power adapters for electrical devices and, more particularly, to power adapters having retractable cords.
Various electrical devices such as laptop and notebook computers are provided with power adapters to recharge the batteries provided with the computers and to operate computers. Conventional power adapters are typically provided with a pair of cords extending from a structure in which electrical circuitry for converting power input through one of the cords to a desired power level to be output through the other one of the cords to an electrical device. This type of conventional power adapter is inconvenient in that the structure containing the electrical circuitry can be bothersome, such as by continuously falling off of a table top or by being an obstruction. It is desirable to provide a power adapter that is able to avoid such inconveniences.
The cords provided with conventional power adapters can also be bothersome, particularly when they are substantially longer than is necessary for a particular application. The electrical power cord can become tangled either with itself or with other cords. When the power adapter is not in use, it is often necessary to coil up the cord and bind it to store the power adapter in a small space and to avoid having the cords become tangled. It is desirable to provide a power adapter that is able to reduce the tendency of cords to tangle and that is easy to store.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a power adapter for an electrical device includes a male electrical plug, an electrical connection, and electrical circuitry connected to the plug for converting power input to the power adapter through the plug to power suitable for an electrical device to be electrically connected to the electrical connection. The power adapter further includes a first housing member for containing the plug, the electrical connection, and the electrical circuitry, and a second housing member attachable and detachable to the first housing member and including a cord including an electrical power cord attachable at a first end to the electrical connection and at a second end to the electrical device, and a reel on which the cord is adapted to be wound and from which the cord is adapted to be dispensed.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a power adapter for an electrical device includes a male electrical plug, an electrical connection, electrical circuitry connected to the plug for converting power input to the power adapter through the plug to power suitable for an electrical device to be electrically connected to the electrical connection. The power adapter further includes a housing member for containing the plug, the electrical connection, and the electrical circuitry and including a cord including an electrical power cord attached at a first end to the electrical connection and attachable at a second end to the electrical device, and a reel on which the cord is adapted to be wound and from which the cord is adapted to be dispensed.